When Slayers Meet
by John Reed
Summary: After the Prom, after the first season finale, Buffy is having dreams of another Slayer and Angel...
1. Chapter 1

_This story was written after the first season finale. It was my version of what happened the week after the prom. At the time of writing, I don't think we had heard Joyce's first name, and there may be a few other quirks from that time that appear here. Buffy's dreams are a little more important to this story than to the show, but we wouldn't want to stay too close to canon, would we?_

_It was originally posted on Anya's archive, but when that went down, I could only find it in corrupted form - some parts missing. Still, I wanted to put it back up, even if I had to rewrite a bit..._

Her Duty

Sunday night after the prom, Buffy was walking at night through a moonlit grassy area. She was about 10 or 15 feet from a grove of trees, which she was walking towards.

"Angel...Angel. I was told you'd meet me here."

Angel came out of the grove.

"Angel," Buffy whispered to herself, starting to run toward him. He held out his hand to stop her when she came within four or five feet.

"Please Buffy, no closer."

"I...I thought you wanted to talk," she protested.

"Buffy, we can't see each other any more."

"We've been seeing each other?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"I just can't bear to be near you, knowing I can't have it all with you."

"Angel, we've had this talk before. I know we decided our relationship could never be anything, but I can't stand it. I've got to have something with you-anything."

"We just can't."

"Angel, I love you. You know that, don't you?"

His reply was instant. "I know."

"And you love me, don't you?," she asked hopefully.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"It doesn't make sense for us not to see each other."

"I can't bear even to be this close to you." he said with a pained look. "I'd better go."

Buffy was nearly crying now. "Angel, please..." She started to follow him. He turned back and looked at her sternly.

"Don't follow me!"

She stopped. Then he softened "Buffy, not now. We'll talk soon." He went back into the grove.

Buffy watched him leave, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She almost didn't hear the noises of the fight beyond the trees. Then she clearly heard his cry for help and ran into the grove. When she saw him, a woman had just pushed a stake into his heart. She ran to grab the stake, but arrived just as he turned to dust.

"What have you done?" she angrily shouted at the woman.

"I'm the Slayer, he was a vampire. I did my duty," was the reply.

"He never did anything to you."

"I did my duty," she said, walking away.

Buffy briefly watched her as she left, wondering what she meant about being the Slayer. Then she turned back to where Angel had been. She fell to the ground, softly crying, saying "Angel, Angel".

She awoke from her nightmare, her pillow moistened by the tears.

* * *

What She Missed

On Monday morning after the prom, Buffy found the library doors locked, with a sign saying it was closed for repairs. "Oh great" she thought to herself. She really wanted to talk to Giles about her dream of the night before. Standing with her back to the door, she noticed Willow and ran to catch her.

"Willow, do you know where Giles is?"

"He took the day off since the library won't open until tomorrow," Willow replied. "I think he wanted a rest from prom night as well."

"We all do, but I need to talk to him."

"You can call him at home-he's in the book," Willow suggested.

"Have you seen Xander?" Buffy asked after a brief hesitation.

"I haven't seen him today. I talked to him yesterday. He seems OK, but I think he's a little upset still about when you turned him down for the prom."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah," Willow replied. "He even practiced on me before he asked you."

"Willow, I know you have feelings for him..."

"And you can't see why..." Willow interrupted. "Uh...not that I want you to."

"I can see why. I don't know how or why he was there that night, but when I needed him most, he, and Angel, were there."

"When we found out about the prophecy that you would die, and where you were going, all he could think about was how to help you. He went for Angel."

"He's like that." Buffy commented. "I feel like such a heel. All he's ever done is try to help me. And he never abandons you, no matter what the situation is. It was the same with Jesse, he risked a lot to try to save him. How could I have known him for so long, and missed that part of him?"

"I didn't miss it. I've always known that about him."

* * *

The Call

Buffy had just put a quarter into a pay phone. She dialed Giles' number.

"You have reached the home of Rupert Giles. Please leave a message at the tone."

"I hope you get this soon," she thought.

"Giles, I need to talk to you," she said after the beep. "I've had a dream ... about a Slayer. I know you're not in the library today, but can you please come by my house after school sometime. I really need to talk to you."

* * *

The Envy

Angel opened his door, surprised to see that it was Xander who was knocking.

Angel greeted him with a "Back so soon?"

Xander took only a couple of steps into his home. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me find Buffy the other night."

"I did it for her, not you."

"Yeah, but we did well. We saved her. She would not be alive if it wasn't for us... For me."

"And your whole race would be dead if it wasn't for her." Angel retorted.

"Don't you get it?" Xander shot back. "You're there for her all the time. She's told of how you've saved her life, been there to help her. Where I always wanted to be. This time it was me. Me. I saved her, and she wouldn't even go to the dance with me."

Xander turned to leave, having upset himself..

Just after he turned, Angel spoke, softer this time. "Do you know how much I envy you? You see her every day, you're with her, you talk to her and she to you. I would give anything to be able to do that.."

Xander turned around. "It's easy for you to envy me, she likes you...She loves you."

He left. Angel walked around the apartment briefly, upset, finally collapsing on the couch.

"She loves me," he whispered to himself. "I've got to see her-when it gets dark."

* * *

Different

Late Monday evening, Giles knocked at Buffy's door. Her mother opened it.

"Mr. Giles," she said genuinely pleased to see him. "Buffy told me you might come by."

"How is she?" he asked.

"Something seems to have upset her on prom night. She hasn't been the same since. She went to school, and seemed OK , but since then she just lies in her room and mopes. It was the same all day yesterday. Do you know what could be wrong?"

"May I see her?" he asked, skirting the question. She led him upstairs. He was glad she did not pursue the matter further.

She opened the door, finding a very upset Buffy lying on her bed.

"Buffy," Giles said. Buffy looked, but did not speak.

"May I speak to her privately?" He got a strange look, but her mother nodded and left.

"Buffy, What's wrong?"

"Giles, something changed when I fought the Master," Buffy began. "I drowned. Then Xander and...and Angel brought me back. I feel different, but I don't know why or how? And I can't even find Xander or Angel to talk to...not that I'd know what to say. What could have happened to me?"

"I don't know. You said something about a dream?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment annoyed, that he did not answer her first question.

"Yes," she finally said, "about a Slayer."

"It is not uncommon for a Slayer to dream about her predecessors."

"I know that," she said, still annoyed. " I've had those dreams before. But this was different. In my other dreams, the Slayer was always on her last hunt, the one where the vampire killed her. And the slayer was always me. It was someone else's body, but it was always me inside. In this dream, it wasn't the last hunt, at least I don't think it was. And the Slayer was someone else."

"Someone else?" Giles was surprised.

"Yes. Not me. " She was coming close to crying again. "And she killed Angel"

"Angel?"

"Yes. Is he OK? I need to see him. I want to see him. But I have no idea where he lives or how to reach him. Can you somehow tell him?" She was pleading.

"Buffy, I will try to get word to him, but I don't know what he will do."

"Giles, What does this dream mean?" she asked, satisfied that he would try. "Is she the one, the one who replaces me? Does she take over for me now? Am I retired? Or am I going to die...again? What does it mean? And why do I feel so different?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'd better go consult my volumes" He turned to leave.

"Giles don't leave, please. I have no one to talk to, and I need to talk just now. Please stay and talk, just for a few minutes. Something's different It's as if the Master kept my life together, and now that he's dead its all falling apart. Giles, I need to talk. Please stay."

Giles paused, then turned back to her.

* * *

The Helpers

Buffy's mother greeted Giles as he came down the stairs.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Sleeping," he said as he put his coat on.

"What can I do for her?" she asked, walking with him towards the door. "I thought she was fitting in well here. Then this, whatever it is, happens. How can I help her?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well, thanks for coming," she said as she opened the door.

When they opened the door, they saw Angel standing there, about to knock.

"You," was all Giles could muster, surprised.

"I remember you." she said. "You're a friend of Buffy's. Angel, isn't it?"

"Yes," Angel replied, looking first at Giles, them at Buffy's mother. " May I see her?"

"She's sleeping," Giles said. "But I didn't think you would want ..." He did not finish.

"After seeing her Saturday, I just have to," Angel replied. "I have to talk to her."

Her mom was surprised. "You saw her on prom night?"

"Y..Yes" Angel said, not sure what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked. "She seems so different now?"

"She is different. And so am I."

"Mr. Giles," she began, hoping to get to the bottom of it all, "can you and Angel stay and talk for a minute? I know you're her favorite teacher and," she looked at Angel "I know how she feels about you. We might come up with a way to help her."

"I'd like that very much," Giles replied. He wanted to help her as much as anyone.

"I guess so..." said Angel, still not sure what was happening.

* * *

Rupert

Buffy was walking in the same area as in her first dream. "Angel, are you here? Angel, Angel"

A voice came from behind her. "Who is Angel?"

Buffy looked to see the woman from her previous dream.

"Uh, it's not important."

The woman smirked at her. "You better be careful here. Vampires!"

"What did you mean when you said you were the Slayer?" Buffy asked, reminded now of her first encounter, and a little upset that someone was moving in on her territory.

"I am the Slayer," said the woman. "I am the Chosen One."

"How can you be the Slayer. I'm the Slayer." Buffy was getting defensive.

The woman, larger and more muscular than Buffy, looked at her carefully. The smirk remained.

"I don't think so," the woman said. "I'm the Chosen One. You're so tiny. One punch and you'd be out. I'm the Slayer." She paused briefly. "I feel one." She turned and ran leaving Buffy behind her yelling.

"You can't be the Slayer. I'm the Slayer. I'm the Slayer. I'm the Slayer"

Her mother was shaking her at this point, saying "Buffy, Buffy" in between Buffy's "I'm the Slayer" calls. Buffy finally woke up. She stared at mom for a few seconds, then she remembered that Giles had been there when she fell asleep.

"Mom?" Mom just stared

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"He went home. Last night. We did have a good talk though. Angel was here too."

Buffy sat up. "Angel was here?"

"Yes. But it's time for you to get ready for school"

"What could you three have to talk about except...me. Mom, I really don't want to go to school today."

She winced. "Buffy please don't do this. You know you have to. I'm sure whatever your problem is, you and Rupert can work it out."

"Rupert?"

"Come on, get ready."

* * *

In the Stacks

Xander was in the library, almost in the stacks, talking to Giles who was standing near him.

"I think she wants to talk to you," Giles said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Xander said.

"You can't keep just not going to class."

They heard Buffy speak, as she opened the library door.

"Giles"

Xander, hearing Buffy hid in the stacks, whispering something to himself about it both starting and ending in the stacks.

"Giles, are you here?" Buffy asked, not seeing him immediately.

He started downstairs. "Um, yes"

"Have you seen Willow or Xander?"

"No, not today. Willow did call me yesterday, actually."

"What did she say?" Buffy asked.

"She was concerned about Xander. Something about you turning down his invitation to the prom. It apparently hurt him very much."

"I know," she said thoughtfully. "What have I done? Giles, I don't know what to do. I need to talk to Xander, but I don't know what to say."

"Tell him how you feel," came the suggestion.

"I did that before, and it did not work out well. Really, I'm not sure that I feel the same anymore."

"Not sure?"

Then she remembered Angel. "Mom said Angel was at my house last night with you."

"Yes."

"I wish you had woken me up."

"You needed your sleep," Giles replied.

"Did you ask if I could meet him?"

Giles glanced at the stacks and lowered his voice. "Yes. Come by after school and I'll give you the details."

Buffy nodded and then remembered something else. "I dreamt about the Slayer again."

Giles was intrigued. "Two dreams. It almost is assured of having some significance."

"Did you find anything in your books?"

"I haven't really had time to research it ..."

"I understand," Buffy said, with an impish grin. "Checking out my Mom."

"Checking out?"

"Oh don't worry-I think it's cute... Rupert." Her grin got bigger.

Giles was not amused. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he sternly asked.

Buffy started to leave. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm going. And thus begins another glorious day of my new life.."

* * *

The Ego

Buffy returned to the library finding Giles there.

"What's the sitch on Angel?"

"Buffy, Angel wants to meet you tonight."

"Did he give you his address?"

"He doesn't want to meet there," Giles replied. "Actually he wants to meet at the park near the post office."

"I don't think I've ever been there. "

"It's about a block south of the post office. You can't miss it."

"What time."

"Thirty minutes after sundown."

"Giles," Buffy began, "what were you three talking about last night? It had to be me."

"That's rather egotistical of you. There are so many things to talk about besides you."

Buffy was caught off guard, and really had Angel on her mind more than the other events.

"I know," she lamely replied. "Sorry." She left.

"Egotistical," Giles thought, "but accurate."

* * *

The Vampires and the Humans

Buffy arrived at the park at the appointed time. She was horrified to find herself in the same area as in her dreams.

"Oh no!" she whispered to herself.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around, startled, not knowing what to expect..

"Xander" she said, annoyed at his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you wanted to talk to me, and I want to talk to you."

"Now is not a good time."

"Why not?" he asked. "You're not here to meet him, are you?"

Buffy tried to bluff him. "Xander, you should leave. I'm hunting..."

"No you're not. Where's your stakes, and other stuff?"

"Xander!" She was frustrated. She wanted to talk to him, but not here, not now.

Angel came out of the grove of trees and approached Buffy.

"Buffy. I thought you'd come alone."

She glared at Xander. "I thought I did."

Angel turned to leave. "Maybe we'd better do this another time."

Buffy started to follow him. "Angel, please don't go."

He did not turn back. "Don't follow."

Xander grabbed Buffy's arm to pull her back, saying "He doesn't want to be followed."

"Let me go..." Buffy demanded.

Suddenly the woman from Buffy's dreams jumped out of one of the trees landing between Buffy and Angel.

"Hello, Vampire!," the woman said to Angel.

Buffy turned towards the voice and recognized her.

"Xander, let me go, I think she's going to kill him."

"No," the boy replied. "I think they know each other."

Buffy turned around to look at them again.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked the woman.

"I heard there's a Slayer here," came the reply. "I came to take care of it."

"You shouldn't be here."`

"And I've heard of you, and what you're doing to us. Maybe I'll take care of that as well."

She turned and looked at Buffy and Xander. Her face turned into a vampire. "Perhaps I'll eat first!"

Angel reacted immediately, grabbing her. "Leave them alone!"

"Why, are they yours?" The woman was surprised.

"They are. Don't go near them."

The woman looked at him for a moment, her face returning to normal. "So you still have your pets. Perhaps all I've heard about you is not true. Time will tell." She ran into the trees.

"Angel, who is that?" Buffy asked as he watched her.

Angel's response was short. He left following the woman. "We'll have this talk another time."

Buffy was upset, and briefly considered following, but only watched him leave.

After a moment, Xander softly spoke. "Buffy, we can have our talk now, while I walk you home-if you're willing."

"OK, but I'm not sure I'm in the best mood for it."

She calmed down as they began walking.

"Xander, I did want to thank you for what you did on prom night."

"No big deal" he said. Still not comfortable being with her. "Anyone would have done the same."

"No one else did. And it was a big deal. You saved my life. You always try to help me. I always knew that, but am just now realizing it."

"When you need help, I can think of nothing else."

"What happened?" she asked. "How did you come to be there?"

"Willow was worried about you. She came to my house and we went to the library. Giles told us about the prophecy and that you had gone anyway. I couldn't just sit around. I had to do something. So I went to Angel, and persuaded him to take me to where the Master was."

"You know where Angel lives?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. I was there last night."

"Everyone sees Angel but me."

Xander was annoyed that Angel had come up again. "Buffy, you know what I want from you. It hasn't changed."

"I know."

"What do you want from me? I know you were looking for me."

"I wanted to thank you, and I want time. I want things to be the same between us while I sort out what's happening."

"Things can't be the same." Xander protested. "I'm not the same now, and neither are you."

"True, but can't we still be friends until I've resolved things with...uh...well"

"With him." Xander said, starting to get upset. "You still have feelings for him? I thought you said you've changed."

"I didn't say that my feelings for him have changed."

"What then. Your feelings for me?"

Buffy just looked at him. Finally she closed her eyes and slightly nodded.

"He said he envied me," Xander said, calming down.

"He said that?"

"Yes. Because I talk to you, and you talk to me every day. He said he envies that."

"What did you say?"

" I said it was easy for him to envy me because you love him."

"You told him that?" Buffy said, almost sounding sad.

"Yes," Xander replied. "Now I know how he feels. He's always saying that he can't bear to be near you. Its harder for me to be near you now."

"Xander, I just asked for some time."

Xander didn't respond, but started walking faster.

"Will you take me to his place?" Buffy asked, knowing it was a risky request.

Xander turned briefly, obviously hurt. "You really know how to twist the stake after you've driven it in." He left her, walking fast. She decided not to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Creep

Buffy walked right by her mother as she entered her house. She immediately headed for the telephone.

"Buffy, wait `till you see who's ..." her mother began.

"I need to call Giles," Buffy said, ignoring her.

"...here."

Buffy opened the door to the kitchen and saw Giles there.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Buffy"

Buffy, grabbed Giles by the arm and pulled him toward the door. "Let's go for a walk. We need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. There's something we need to discuss." She glanced at her mom and added "Two things now."

As they passed her mom, Giles managed to add "Can your mother come?"

"No!"

"We'll be right back." Giles managed to get in, just as they left.

They walked in silence for a moment. Giles broke the ice.

"Did you see Angel?" he asked.

"Yes. And Xander."

"What happened?"

"The woman from my dream was there. And she is a vampire."

"Vampire?" Giles was surprised. "I thought she was a Slayer."

"She was-in my dream. And Angel knew her. She threatened to make a meal out of Xander and me, but Angel stopped her." She paused for a moment, then continued. "I think he followed her. She said she was looking for the Slayer."

"She knows you're here?"

"She knows the Slayer is here. I don't think she knows that it's me."

Giles was looking serious now. "If she knows, others know."

"Oh great. Not only do I have to fight vampires that are just looking for a meal, now we have our own little `Bite Buffy' club. I'm going to have to hunt her. But I need to see Angel first."

"Xander knows where he lives," Giles offered.

"Xander wouldn't take me there. Our talk tonight went no better than the first one. Am I creep of the week or what. I reject Xander, and yell at and walk out on Angel, and they're the ones that help me...that save me."

"Save you, and the world," Giles added.

"Oh. Thanks for your perspective. I'm not creep of the week, I'm the Queen Creep of the World."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You've done as much for them as they've done for you."

"Xander maybe, although mostly I've just put him in danger. And Angel, he's done all the helping. I'd've died several deaths if it weren't for him. Remember 'the Three'?"

"You've done your best, and it has worked out."

"Not really the way I expected or wanted. I really think I'm getting tired of this."

Giles was beginning to get concerned. "The events of the past week are enough to make anyone tired."

Buffy suddenly changed the subject. "Why were you at my house tonight? You're a Watcher. You guys don't...well, you're not supposed to get married or to have a love life."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"We'll, I've never seen you act interested in anyone in that way."

"Watchers can be married, and fathers. I've told you that my father was a Watcher. Anyway, all we ever do is talk about you. And even if it was something else, it would be your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, insisting that I come to your house yesterday. You couldn't suggest a better meeting place."

"It's OK." Buffy said. "Mom probably needs a little spark in her life right now."

"She is a wonderful woman."

"You don't even know her."

"I know she's lived with you for 16 years. Some of them with a delinquent. Yet she's never given up on you, always trying to do what's best for you. She's a saint."

"Giles, I wasn't that bad."

"Oh? I've seen your file."

* * *

Angel

Wednesday evening Buffy found herself knocking on Angel's door. She could only stare and smile as he opened the door.

"Buffy? I didn't think you knew where I lived."

"Xander told me," she said quickly.

Angel laughed to himself. "I didn't think he would do that."

"Yeah, it caught be by surprise too. Can I come in?"

Angel hesitated, then motioned for her to follow.

"It's nice." Buffy said.

Angel didn't really respond, he just stood next to a chair. "Did you need something."

The Slayer sighed and began. "Who was the woman you followed last night? The vampire?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but he had to.

"Angel, I've dreamt of her, but she was a slayer in my dreams."

She thought he actually looked surprised. "You dreamt of her?"

Buffy nodded.

He nodded. "She was a slayer."

"Did you…make her a vampire?"

Angel shook his head. "No. I only knew her as a vampire. I do know what she said, what others said about her."

Buffy nodded slightly. "I've got to find her."

She could tell that upset him. "Buffy, she's dangerous. Let me help you."

Buffy stared at him. "You're all dangerous, but you can help."

Angel looked relieved as he nodded.

"Angel, we still need to talk. Xander interrupted us, but we still need to."

The vampire looked uncomfortable again. "You're a Slayer. I'm a vampire. You know it could never work between us."

"No, Angel. I know we didn't try. I walked away from you and have regretted it ever since. I don't want to ever feel like that again. I think we should at least try – see what happens."

"Buffy…"

"Please, Angel. Please. I love you, I think you love me. Please, just think about it. OK?"

Angel closed his eyes, she could tell he was uncomfortable. But he nodded.

She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him before turning to leave. "Thank you. I need to go home now."

"Grounded again?"

She shot him a quick glare as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Unwritten

Thursday morning, Buffy found Giles alone in the library.

"Giles, isn't it voluntary when you become a vampire?" she asked.

"What do you mean."

"They suck your blood, you suck theirs. Wouldn't that be voluntary?"

"I suppose it would," he replied after a moment's thought. "I suppose you could refuse."

"Why would a Slayer do that?"

"A Slayer?"

"The woman from my dreams. Angel said she was a Slayer. And now she's a vampire. I can't imagine a Slayer, after spending her whole life fighting them, joining them."

Giles was surprised and intrigued. "I've never seen anything about this written. You would think someone would have written that down, if they had known."

"I have to hunt her. Tonight. I've let her go free for far too long..."

"Buffy, if she was a Slayer, you must be careful. She will know you, know your training. Know your moves and countermoves. She may even have dreamt of you."

"I've thought of that. But I can't let her alone anymore. Who knows what I've done by letting it go for this long. I'm just so tired of this."

She left, Giles silently watching her.

* * *

When Slayers Meet

Thursday evening, Buffy was walking carefully in the park, near the grove of trees, silently, hunting. The woman from her dreams saw her, jumping and landing behind her, though so silently that Buffy did not notice.

"Looking for someone? Angel perhaps?" Buffy heard the woman's voice behind her.

Buffy was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure.

"Actually it was for you—fossil-lady."

"So it's you. The Slayer. I thought she'd be older-bigger. But it's you."

"And, I hear, it's you. Why did you do it? A Slayer accepting the temptation to become a vampire? Why?"

"Eternal life, eternal beauty. It doesn't matter. We will win before it ends. You will not stop us." She turned into a vampire and attackeds Buffy. A very difficult fight ensues tiring both combatants, but Buffy was getting the worst of it. Finally the woman flung Buffy toward the grove where she hit a tree and floped on the earth, barely conscious. The vampire was tired, she took a moment to catch her breath before the final assault.

"You are strong and fight well, Slayer, but not well enough."

At this point Angel appeared. He was a vampire. He knocked the woman down violently. She briefly looked at him, and decided she could fight him since she was weakened from the fight with Buffy. Angel watched her leave and briefly considered following her, but decided Buffy needs help immediately. He picked her up and carried her to his home.

* * *

Someday He'll Collect

Giles was asleep, but the telephone woke him up.

"Rupert Giles."

"This is Angel. You've got to come here now. To my home."

"It's nearly midnight."

"She's here, and she's hurt."

Giles heard his concern. "Buffy?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there" Giles said. "Uh, where do you live?"

When he arrived, he finds Buffy lying on Angel's couch, awake.

"Buffy? Can you talk?" Giles asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I was hunting and she was behind me. I didn't hear her at all. We spoke briefly, then she attacked. She seemed to know what I was going to do before I did it."

"I was worried about that."

Buffy's was upset. "I can't do this again. If Angel hadn't come when he did..."

"I should have followed her," Angel said. " I could have ended it. She was weak. But I couldn't leave you there."

"I've seen this before." Buffy said.

"What do you mean?" asked Giles

"In my dreams. I'd forgotten. She killed a Slayer in my dreams. I don't know if it was me, or another."

Angel was pained. "Don't go after her alone again." he demanded.

"I feel better," Buffy said. "I think she just stunned me. I probably need to go back."

"She won't be back tonight" Angel retorted. "You drained her strength."

"And she mine. I'm so tired now."

Giles was concerned. "I think I'd better take you home. Where does your mother think you are?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't exactly tell her I was leaving."

"Well" he said, helping her up "with the shape you're in, we're going to need quite a story."

Buffy got up with Giles' help. She was bruised and sore. They slowly started to leave. Buffy turned back.

"Angel...Thanks. I owe you again."

"Someday I'm going to collect" he replied.

Buffy smiled as they left.

* * *

The Dreams

Friday morning, Willow, Xander and Giles are in the library, talking.

"What did you tell her mother?" Willow asked.

"That she was helping me collect some specimens, and that she slipped and fell a few feet." Giles replied.

"And she believed you?"

"I'm not really sure."

"And this woman almost killed her," Xander commented.

"Apparently," Giles replied. "She's had the same training as Buffy-the methods haven't changed for centuries., and she has had many more years to hone her skills."

"Perhaps you should consider an update" Xander complained.

"What can we do to help her?" Willow asked. "Is she going back?"

Giles thought a moment. "I think she will. She will not allow this vampire to remain free."

Xander was starting to get upset. "But what if the same thing happens, and Angel doesn't show up?"

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Giles countered, upset himself. "I spent all night trying to think of some other way."

"Some other way to what?" Buffy asked. The others were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't seen her come in.

"Buffy," Giles began. "I didn't think you would come to school today."

"You don't know my mom." Buffy said, then corrected herself. " Okay you do know my mom. Anyway, after my last school, I would have to be dead before she would let me stay home."

Willow did not like the direction this was going. "Buffy, don't say dead."

Buffy greeted them. "Hi Willow, ... Xander"

Xander only nodded.

"Buffy," Willow said, " Giles told us all about last night. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Giles?"

"I received no new insights last night." Giles replied.

"I need something new. Something she would not have been taught."

"Even if she hadn't been taught, she may have learned it. There's no telling how long she's been around."

"And she's killed more than one Slayer." Buffy continued. "I remembered last night, after we left Angel's place."

"You were at his place last night," Xander interrupted. "I thought Giles..."

"Angel took her to his place from the park. Then he called me." Giles explained.

"Twist that stake," Xander said, looking at Buffy.

Buffy noticed his glance, but tried to ignore it. "I've had that dream several times. Each time I was a different Slayer. Each time had the same ending."

"Do you remember anything about the fights?" Giles asked?

"No. Just that she was vicious, strong, skilled. How am I ever going to be able to fight her?"

"Buffy, I believe the key is in your dreams."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

Giles explained. "A Slayer's dreams can be a way of passing knowledge from one slayer to another. Some of Buffy's dreams are meaningless. Others are signs."

"Like my nightmares about the Harvest when I first came." Buffy said.

"Right. Other dreams contain information gathered and passed on from other Slayers. I've read of Slayers that have lived the entire life of their predecessor in their dreams. They could recognize family and friends. Are your dreams becoming more and more vivid?"

"Actually, my memories of old dreams are becoming more clear."

"I believe the key may be there, the way to fight her."

"Giles, every dream has ended the same. With the Slayer dead."

"Pay attention. Recall every detail you can. The most insignificant detail may be the key. You should give it another night before you look for her again."

"How can I do that?" Buffy protested. "She's been free too long."

"Buffy," Xander spoke softly, " have you recovered from last night?"

Buffy looked at him and replied softly. "Not really. I don't think anything was broken or sprained. But I still have some sores and bruises. "

"Angel has been following her," Giles said. "He can handle it for one more night. You should sleep tonight-dream."

The bell rang.

"You three'd better get to class," Giles instructed. "I'll keep working on our problem."

* * *

Keeping her out of Trouble

Shortly after class, Willow and Xander were in the library with Giles.

"Giles," Willow said, "we have to help her. What can we do for her."

"We have to do something," Xander added. "One of us should be with her all the time."

"I don't think that would do any good," Giles replied. "It would only put you in danger, as well as her. She won't let you be with her while she's hunting."

Xander was not satisfied. "Don't you have some crosses or holy water or something? We could stay near her and try to keep her in tonight. If something did happen, we might be able to help."

Giles thought a moment and gave in. "Very well." He went to a closet, bringing back a vial of holy water which he gave to Willow and a cross and stake which he gave to Xander. "Just in case. Stay with her tonight, but try to keep her inside, resting. Angel said he will follow the vampire. You just try to keep Buffy out of trouble for one night."

* * *

The Second Act

Shortly after sundown Buffy left her house. Just as she exited, the woman/vampire dropped onto her from above, knocking her down. Buffy managed to kick the vampire off, but was hurt from the initial assault. The woman returned and was able to punch Buffy a few more times, finally throwing her against the house, stunning her. This time she did not stop to rest before her final assault. As she started to pounce, Angel caught her in a flying leap. A brief fight began, and Angel soon found himself underneath the other vampire, being punched.

Xander and Willow arrived, Xander ran towards Buffy muttering "We're too late." Willow took a look at Buffy, then saw the vampire on Angel. She screamed and ran toward them while removing the top from the bottle of holy water. The vampire, heard the scream, and turned towards Willow, who threw water at her (whiled holding on to the bottle). Most of the water it hit the woman in the face and shoulder, though some of it hit Angel in the chest. The woman fell off him, rolled a few times, then managed to get up and run slowly away, shrieking.

Xander picked up Buffy and carried her back into her home, laying her on the couch. She looked unconscious. Willow helped Angel inside – his pain from the fight and holy water visible. He sat near Buffy, looking at her as he rested.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lawn

Xander was freaking out. "We'd better call an ambulance."

"Call Giles," Willow insisted.

Xander looked at Buffy carefully. "She's breathing but not moving."

"She's right," Angel said weakly. " Call Giles."

Xander left the room to find a telephone.

Willow noticed that Angel was in pain. "I'm sorry I got some of the water on you."

Angel ignored her and just looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself.

Xander returned saying "He'll be here in a minute."

"Are you hurt Angel," Willow asked Angel, finally drawing his eyes to her.

"Yes, but she's more important right now."

"I still think we should call..." Xander began.

"Let's wait for Giles," Willow interrupted.

Xander moved to Buffy, carefully lifting her wrist to check her pulse, then checking her breathing.

"How could we let this happen?" Xander asked. "Giles wanted us to be with her all the time."

"It's my fault," Angel said. "I didn't think she would be hunting Buffy. She's changed since I last saw her. She's even more vicious."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Willow ran to let Giles in.

The librarian rushed to Buffy and checked her pulse, etc. "What happened?"

"The vampire ambushed her," Xander said. "I think we should call an ambulance."

"No, not yet. She is the Slayer," Giles said. "She seems to be breathing normally. Let's wait a few minutes and see what happens."

"Where is the vampire?" he asked after a moments silence.

"I splashed her with the holy water," Willow said. "I got some on Angel too."

Giles looked at Angel. "You were splashed with holy water?"

"Just a little," Angel replied. "It hurts like hell though. I can imagine how she feels. She got most of it."

"The vampire left then." Giles deduced. "She will be weak for a day or two. That's something I guess."

"We should go after her," Angel said.

The very thought of it upset Xander. "Uh…please notice. Buffy. Not moving. And you're in no condition yourself."

Angel was not dissuaded. "She's weak. It's our best chance to put an end to her."

Xander was almost yelling now. "We can't ask Buffy to do that-even when she wakes up. She's weak from last night, and she definitely lost the fight tonight!"

"It's our best chance."

"No Way!" Xander was yelling now.

"Xander," Buffy interrupted, speaking softly. "It's OK."

Xander looked at her-relieved. "Buffy."

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Giles asked.

"How do I look?" Buffy asked. She was speaking only. She did not move.

"Buffy," Xander said, "you can't go out again tonight."

"You're right. I need rest." She glanced at Angel. "We both do."

Angel spoke softly but earnestly to Buffy. "She's weak. She was hit with a lot of holy water."

"It's OK. I know what to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Giles.

Buffy didn't feel well yet, but she tried to explain. "After she knocked me down, I saw her coming at me. I thought I was dead. Then I saw Angel hit her. I felt myself going out, or to sleep or something. Anyway, I saw the fights with her again-every detail. My two fights with her, the other three Slayers' fights with her, even her last fight when she lost and became a vampire. I saw them clearly. I saw her weakness. I know what to do."

Xander was still concerned. "Buff, you're in no condition to..."

"We don't need to go tonight," Buffy interrupted. "She will still be weak tomorrow night. We can hunt her down then."

"Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked. They all noticed that she had barely moved.

"Just help me upstairs. I need sleep and rest." She then noticed how bad Angel looked. "What happened to Angel?"

"Holy Water-just a little though," Giles replied.

"Are you OK?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Now that you are awake, I'm much better. I am so sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't think she would hunt you yet," Angel continued. "And it was so close to sundown. I should have started following her sooner."

"I think she's probably hunting us both now." Buffy said. "We should probably stay close together after sundown...at least until we're done with her."

Giles was relieved that Buffy seemed to be gaining strength. "How are we ever going to explain this to your mother?"

"Just put me in bed," Buffy said. "It'll look like an extension of last night."

"Have you seen your front lawn?" Giles asked.

* * *

Not Alone – Not Together

Xander and Willow helped Buffy upstairs. Giles helped Angel to follow.  
They left Buffy and Angel upstairs and returned to the living room.

"You two should go home," Giles said. "I'll stay and talk to her mother."

"What about him?" Xander protested.

"They need to talk a bit. As soon as he is able, I'll see that he gets home all right."

"You shouldn't leave them alone together"

Willow pulled Xander through the door. "Xander, he'll take care of it."

"Yes I will," Giles thought. "Shortly." He sat down in the living room to wait.

* * *

Settled

Buffy was starting to feel a little better as she lay in bed. Angel sat in a chair next to her..

"I owe you again, Angel." Buffy said, looking at him.

"I can't bear to see you like this." Angel replied. "If only I'd been more cautious."

"It's not your fault. I was the unprepared one. I'm glad you came when you did. I wish I could do something about that holy water."

Angel shook his head. "Only time can heal it. I will be better much sooner than she will."

"We will deal with that tomorrow." After a pausing for a moment, she asked " Did you think about what we talked about at your place?"

"I did. Buffy, I want something with you more than anything..."

He added a "but" under his breath. Buffy did not hear it. She turned over, her back to him, to prepare for sleep. "Then it's settled."

"Yes. Settled." Angel whispered to himself, with a sigh.

* * *

Afraid

Saturday morning, Buffy arrived at the library. Giles was working alone.

"Buffy." Giles greeted her. "How are you?"

"Not perfect, but so much better than last night. Did you see Angel leave?"

"Yes. He was still hurting. But it will go away eventually. Why are you here on a Saturday? You should be resting."

"I had to come. I wanted to see you."

"Oh?"

"Giles, I'm scared." Buffy began. "I've never been so scared in my life. She has fought me twice-and has won both times. If it weren't for Angel..." She did not finish.

"You said you know what to do."

"I do. I went over it in my mind several times. I just wish I could practice it. I know those fights by heart-every move. But they all ended the same."

"Buffy, I wish I could be more helpful"

"You have helped," she assured him. "You showed me the key-I hope-to beating her. I'm just afraid that it won't be enough."

"Stay in until Angel joins you. You must hunt her with him."

"Believe me, I will wait for him tonight. For once, I'm going to take your advice."

"For once?" Giles feigned shock. He had actually gotten her joke this time-at least he hoped it was a joke. "You mean all these other gems of thought I have spoken the last few months have fallen on deaf ears?"

Buffy did not reply, but left with an impish grin on her face.

* * *

Getting it Right

Angel was invited to join Buffy in her living room, where they prepared to start the hunt.

"Do you know where she'll be?" Buffy asked.

"I think so," Angel replied. " I know where she went after her first fight with you. She was weak. There's lots of animals for her to feed on, easy kills for her to build up her strength. People even occasionally come by. As weak as she is, I think she'll go there again."

"We can start there. We need to be far enough apart so that she can't attack us both at once, but close enough that the one can help the other."

"I'll lead, you follow at whatever distance you think is right.." Angel said, leaving without waiting futher..

Buffy followed Angel to a dark, moonlit, wooded area. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"We're nearly there," he said when she arrived.

"So she could show up anytime?"

Angel nodded and moved on. Buffy broke a branch of a tree leaving a spiked stump.

Angel went back to her. "What are you doing?"

"Creating opportunities."

After a few more minutes, Angel stopped and motioned for Buffy to join him.

"Look'" he said pointing. Two teenagers were sitting on a blanket under a tree-kissing.

"We need to warn them," Buffy whispered. "They're sitting ducks for her."

"No, its too late." Angel pointed in the middle of leaves of nearby tree. Buffy could see a silhouette.

"Why hasn't she attacked?" she asked.

"Maybe she's resting , building up strength," Angel guessed. "It may have taken something out of her to just get up there. I don't know."

"Well," Buffy began nervously, "It's time for the party to begin."

Buffy walked toward the couple, breaking more tree branches. She looked at Angel briefly. "If she comes flying through the air toward you, point her in the direction of one of these." she said, pointing to the stub from the branch she just broke off.

She broke several limbs near the couple before she was noticed. Angel could not be seen.

"It looks like you're having fun, but It's about to get ugly. I think you'd better leave."

The vampire/woman dropped from the branches as the young couple scurried away.

"You're back, and spoiling my supper again," the vampire complained. " When will you learn, Slayer? I've bested you twice already."

"Well, maybe you'll get it right this time," Buffy countered. "I remember you from my dreams. You were not a very good Slayer."

It worked. The vampire was angered. She rushed towards Buffy, screaming. "This time you die!"

At first, the fight seemed to be going the way of the others. Finally, Buffy managed to flip her over her head backwards. Angel appeared, caught her and threw her immediately toward one of the broken limb stakes. His aim was true. She hit it going forward, upside down, shrieking. Then she turned to dust.

Angel approached Buffy, who couldn't take her eyes off of the tree. He had not reached her before she fell weakly to the ground and started crying, then sobbing.

"Buffy, its over," he said softly.

She did not respond, though the crying became softer.

"Buffy, what is wrong?" he tried again.

"Angel, she was a Slayer." Buffy managed to say. "How could this have happened? She betrayed us. Why?"

"I don't know."

"She was a Slayer, yet she accepted to the chance to be a Vampire. You did too. Why?"

Angel was silent a moment, then tried to explain.

"Buffy, when the vampire gets you, all you know is that you are going to die. Then it gives you this chance to live forever. You may be only 15 or 20 years old, and all you know is that you are going to die. You think that this is your chance. It doesn't tell you that your soul is gone, that it's not really you. Even if you know that, you think you are different, that this will be you. All you know for sure is that you are going to die, and that you have a split second chance to maybe live again.

Buffy looked at him thoughtfully. "Ever since I knew who she was, I've despised her, hated her. But maybe I would have done the same."

"It wasn't the Slayer you were looking at. It was the demon."

"It was the Slayer that consented'" she countered. " She killed three Slayers. Three. It would have been four if not for you. I owe you everything.

"She hunted me as well. You helped me."

"Time after time when I need you, you're there. I can never repay you."

"Buffy, for 80 years, I have spent every day regretting the choice I made in that split second. I'd hoped to meet someone who would put me out of my misery. The only reason I kept on was to try to repair the smallest part of what I did before my soul was restored. I lived in hell until you came along."

The Slayer was surprised. "Me? I've done nothing for you."

"You help me repair the past. But even more, I no longer regret the choice I made. I still wish I hadn't done those terrible things I did. But if I hadn't made the choice, I would have missed you. And I am so glad I didn't miss you."

Buffy was not sure how to react. "Angel, I don't know what to say."

"Come on" Angel said, offering a hand to help her up. "Its late, we need to get you home, to start recuperating."

Buffy took his hand and was pulled up. As they started walking, she took his hand again.

"Besides." he added after they had taken a few steps. "You're probably grounded for something."

* * *

Imperfection

Monday morning, just before school, Giles, Willow, Xander and Buffy were talking on a bench.

"So that's it" Xander commented. "It was over that fast."

Giles still had a question. "What was the key that you found to defeating her?"

"Well," Buffy replied, "every move a Slayer made she countered-every move except one. She like to fly."

"She could fly?" asked Willow.

Buffy smiled. "No. I mean, when she could see that the Slayer was going to flip her, or toss her into the air, she did not counter. Maybe it was some kind of adrenaline pump for her. The harder she hit the wall or the ground, the more vicious she became. Or maybe she used it a ploy to make you think you finally got one in, and you let your guard down just a little. I fell for that one."

"So you created as many places to flip her into as you could." Giles noticed.

"Yeah."

"Well," Giles continued, "we're glad you're all right."

Buffy was somber in her reply. "I don't know if I am. She killed three Slayers. What if another Slayer/Vampire is out there. I don't think I could live through another few days like that again."

"Is Angel OK?" Giles asked after a brief silence, hoping to improve her mood.

"I think so," Buffy replied.

Xander had a question. "So it was just you and Angel out there."

"Yeah," said Buffy

The bell rang, they stood up to leave. The students left together, Giles listened to their conversation as they left.

"I have to know," Willow said. "This time did he...you know..."

"No. Still a perfect gentleman...Darn him."

"Buffy," Xander interjected, " if you want someone who's imperfect, look no further."

"Xander!" Buffy cried.

"I know, I know. You want some time and I'm giving it to you. Spend some of it thinking about my imperfections. I'll be imperfect for you anytime...anyplace. Dwell on my imperfections..."

Giles headed for the library muttering to himself "I'll never understand them."

THE END


End file.
